degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Miles-Maya-Zoë Love Triangle
The love triangle between Miles Hollingsworth III, Maya Matlin, and Zoë Rivas developed during the Season 13 of Degrassi. Miles is the center of the triangle. Love Triangle History Overview Season 13 In Summertime, Zoë sees Miles telling Maya that they'll be able to spend the summer together after all. However, Maya rejects him. Zoë asks her if she and Miles will be hooking up later on. Maya immediately says no and Zoë warns her to keep it that way. In My Own Worst Enemy, Maya and Tristan walk in on Miles and Zoë together on the couch, obviously as a couple, angering both of them. As Tristan walks off, Maya stares at the couple for a minute. In About a Girl, Maya tries convincing Tristan to come to class, knowing that he is pretending to be sick to not see Miles and Zoë making out. Maya remarks to encourage that "it's not like they're going to make out in class" only to walk into the classroom to see Miles and Zoë making out against a desk. Tristan, upset, leaves the room, and Maya goes and sits down with Winston. Maya tells Winston that he needs to tell Miles to stop the PDA with Zoë, but Winston insists that would only make Miles do it twice as much. Later on during the day, Maya goes up a window to admire Paris out the window. Her admiration is quickly interrupted when she sees Miles and Zoë making out against a car outside. She leaves the room abruptly and returns with a bucket of water. Tristan asks what she's doing and she tells him that Miles and Zoë are sucking face outside and that she's going to douse that flame with a bucket full of water, much to his glee. Maya then pours the water off the balcony and goes back in the room. Maya and Tristan then hear a woman yelling in French, and go onto the balcony only to find that Maya had poured water on their French teacher and they both receive detention. During detention as they scrub floors, Tristan leaves to go get up some gloves, leaving Maya alone for a bit. Miles then comes in and begins teasing her, insisting she likes him. His theories bring Maya to tell him that she dumped the bucket of water for Tristan, scolding him for getting his hopes up only to hurt him by making out with Zoë "in every nook and cranny of the entire school" to the point where he can't even stand to come to class anymore. Just as she finishes her rant, Maya turns around to find Tristan standing there who then walks off in humilation. Just as Maya begins to go after him, Miles tells her to wait. She turns out as he asks "Are you sure you don't want to kiss me?". Maya ignores Miles and leaves the room. In Cannonball, Zoë is angered to see Maya and Winston come in while she and Miles are alone together. Maya reluctantly asks Miles for help in finding Tristan. When Miles requests she ask him very nicely, Zoë immediately urges him to make Maya beg on her knees. Despite Winston protests, Miles says he actually likes the idea and has Maya do it. After she begins asking for his help in French, Miles cuts her off and pushes Zoë aside carelessly and hops off the bed to help Maya. Zoë demands Maya not be long with him and Maya assures her she wants this over as quick as possible. Later in class, Maya and Miles end up sharing a brief moment together before Zoë comes up and seems stern while reminding Miles that he promised to take her out to a fancy restaurant. Miles appears slightly reluctant before he finally leaves. As he walks after Zoë, he turns out and asks Maya if he'll see her around. Maya simply looks at him before saying, "Yeah". As he leaves, he takes another quick glance at Maya once again. In Honey, after Madame Criquet tells the class that they'll be going to a fancy French restaurant and should wear more formal attire, Zoë makes fun of Maya for wearing sneakers and having "flat feet". Maya retaliates and makes fun of Zoë for wearing "hooker heels." Zoë turns back to Miles and says he looks hot and they kiss. At dinner, Miles clearly finds Maya's dress flattering on her. Seeing this, Zoë becomes angry and throws her drink on Maya as she sits down. As Tristan and Maya hurry to the bathroom to wash the stain out, Miles glares at Zoë even though she smiles sweetly at him. Later, Miles breaks up with her and she sits at another table and stares them down while crying. On the bus, she cries while Maya and Tristan stare. In This Is How We Do It, Miles admits to Maya and Tristan that dating Zoë was a mistake as she walks in the room, behind them. Miles is surprised that Zoë attends Degrassi, obviously disdained at her presence, and questions her on why she's there. Zoë, becoming uncomfortable, tries to leave homeroom. Mr. Perino rejects her request and tries to make her sit down and chill out. Zoë is angered and splashes her coffee on Perino, shocking Miles and fellow classmates. Later, Zoë overhears Miles, Maya, and Tristan talking about the basketball team and tells them that she's interested in being a cheerleader. Miles then tells her he doesn't like mean girls like her and walks away with Tristan and a reluctant Maya, angering Zoë. In''' You Got Me, Miles, Maya and Tristan arrive to buy Beach Bash tickets which Zoë is helping out with. Zoë tries to "jerk tax" Miles, causing him to remark how she's still "carrying that torch for him". When Zoë claims that since she "dumped" him she is with Drew Torres, Maya and Tristan are left skeptical of this detail since Drew has a fiance who is away at university. She tries to make Miles jealous by claiming that Drew is doing "anything she wants him to". However, Miles seems unaffected. At the dance, when Miles and Maya begin flirting with each other, Zoë becomes jealous and drags Drew in front of them to dance. When Drew begins acting strange, Miles make a joke out of it. With her attempt to make Miles jealous failed, Zoë yells why not he and Maya have sex already before she runs off, as Miles and Maya laugh at the bizzare scene. Zoë can be seen with Zig Novak later on as they both stare angrily at Miles and Maya. She tells him that Maya "stole" Miles from her and intends to teach her a "lesson". In '''Barely Breathing, after Maya finds out how Zoë was responsible for her bullying, she confronts and demands to know why she did it, believing they were friends. Zoë comes out and says that "friends don't steal friends boyfriends". Maya exclaims how she and Miles were never even together to begin with. Zoë remarks, "Whatever, slut". Enraged, Maya takes Zoë's nail polish and spills it over her pants before the two get into a cat fight which is interrupted by a teacher, who sends them down to the office. In Believe (2) Maya reliazed that Miles hooked up with Zoë when they were still together so Maya breaks up with Miles and ending her friendship with Zoë and Miles In Thunderstruck Zoë and Maya are trapped in the storm and Maya says that Zoë loves her sloppy seconds and said she had Miles first and later that episode they both reliazed that Miles is the real jerk and Maya said all of her drama this year was because of Miles and they bond starting their new friendship and ending their love triangle. Timeline * Start: Summertime (1302) * Ended: Thunderstruck (1340) ** Reason: Maya and Zoë became friends again. Trivia *Despite Maya's attempts to be friends, Zoë has an intense conflict with Maya for "stealing" Miles from her (even though he broke up with her because of her attitude). Their conflict is eventually ended by Tristan who had grown tired of them both seeking revenge against each other and forced them to come to a truce. *Miles broke up with Zoë after she intentionally spilled a drink on Maya's dress (after he clearly found it flattering on her) and was treating her unfairly. Because of this, Zoë believes that Maya "stole" Miles from her. *It is implied that Miles only dated Zoë in an attempt to make Maya jealous. *Miles did not take his relationship with Zoë seriously, since he implied to Maya that it was only fun to him, whereas Zoë saw Miles as her actual boyfriend. *Zoë only liked Drew to make Miles jealous, although her attempt failed. *Miles and Maya helped Zoë in Unbelievable. *Eric Osborne, Olivia Scriven and Ana Golja ship Matlingsworth. *All three can sing. Gallery Degrassi May7th SS 516.jpg 67tyuh.png 78yuijj.png 57tyu.png 2342r.png Jfrproit.png Degrassi 13g 06 hr.jpg Love_triangle_degrassi_new.jpg Category:Degrassi Category:Season 13 Category:Love Triangles Category:Interactions